


Accidents Will Happen

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #238: Accidents Will Happen.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accidents Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #238: Accidents Will Happen.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Accidents Will Happen

~

Because accidents happened with alarming regularity in Potions, Harry monitored his students closely. When he saw Gibbons about to add lacewing flies to her cauldron, he stopped her. “That’s not advisable.” 

Burke, her project partner, smirked. “I tried to tell her that.” 

Harry sighed. The sexual tension between the two was palpable; he wished they’d just get on with it. Sadly, he couldn’t _say_ that. “What is your suggestion?” he asked.

Burke scooped up some mustard seeds. “One of these, maybe?”

Harry’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything, a seed flew into the cauldron, and the world exploded. 

~

“...unacceptable!” 

“Accidents happen, Severus.” Poppy sounded stressed, which meant Severus had probably been haranguing her for a while. 

Harry opened his eyes. “How’d the Knight Bus run over me in my class?” he tried to joke. 

Immediately, Severus was beside him, clasping Harry’s hand. “What on earth were you thinking?” 

Harry smiled. “In my defence, I tried to stop what happened.”

“You did,” said Poppy. “You placed a shield around the cauldron, but you were inside the shield, so you bore the brunt of the explosion.” 

“The kids are fine, though?” 

Severus growled. “Not when I get through with them.” 

~

Harry, realising that Severus was shaken, said, “Poppy, give us a minute?” Once they were alone, he said, “Severus, I’m fine. It was an accident.” 

“They still deserve punishment.” Severus huffed. “A hundred points from their Houses should make them more concerned about their professors’ wellbeing.” 

“That’s a bit harsh,” Harry said, pulling him into a hug. 

“You could have died.” 

“I’m fine,” Harry murmured. “How about just assigning detention to review potion ingredient interactions?” 

Severus sighed. “Fine. But the points deductions stay.” 

Harry smiled into his shoulder. He’d work out a way to get the points back to them.

~

“We’re sorry, Professor.” Burke looked contrite, Gibbons humbled. 

Harry smiled. “Accidents happen. Especially in Advanced Potions. Still, this should teach you to be more careful when handling volatile ingredients.” 

“Yes, sir.” Gibbons slipped her hand into Burke’s. “We’ll be extra careful in future.” 

Harry hummed. “I’m sure. For extra credit write me a report on the interactions of the ingredients we’ll be handling the rest of term, and we’ll discuss those missing House points.” 

Gibbons beamed. “We’re on it, sir.” 

Once they’d left, Severus entered, shaking his head. “You’re a sap.” 

Harry grinned, embracing him. “Your sap.” 

Severus sighed. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
